A dog with no name
by LuluLoveless
Summary: Nero has never felt more alone, that is until one strange night when everything changes. Dante finds a teenage boy alone in the cold and takes him in, but what happens from here? DxN Eventual Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

It was snowing. As he walked his breath formed in front of him in little puffs of fog. He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets to protect them from the cold wind. Nero shook his head, little tufts of snow falling downward. His silvery white locks of hair were blending with the snow that was falling on his head making it unnoticeable. He rubbed his freezing nose with the sleeve of his coat, and looked at his right hand. He pulled the sleeve down lower to hide the bright, blue Devil Bringer. The teen looked up at the now darkening sky and quickened his pace. He needed to get home before dark, or there was going to be trouble.

He stopped to get some food before continuing on his way home. He held the little bag of Chinese food in his left hand, and shoved his right hand deeper into his pocket. He was surprised he still had enough money to pay for the food, considering there hadn't been any odd jobs in a while, and he no longer had an actual job. He had been kicked out of The Order not long after the death of the Savior and Kyrie's brother, Credo. Kyrie protested, but they wouldn't listen to her. He was still allowed to live in the city of Fortuna, that is so long as he abided by strict rules. He was no longer allowed to have contact with Kyrie (for her safety), and if he was found out after dark anyone who saw him was freely allowed to attack and kill him. Nero knew he had nowhere else to go, so he'd been abiding by these rules for a while.

The only almost unbearable part about it was the fact that he was forced to wear a tracking collar. If he was anywhere near the areas he was ordered not to be near, it would go off alerting all of the soldiers in the area. The collar would also tighten leaving lacerations on the pale skin of his neck. This added to the abuse he faced from other citizens of Fortuna was horrible. He knew well that he could fight back, but that was the problem. He wasn't allowed to. If he was found defending himself against a citizen he could get into a lot of trouble. Just thinking of this made his cuts and bruises all start to ache at the same time, and his hand reached up to the metallic collar he was forced to wear. It was uncomfortable on his neck and the metal of it cold. It quickly reminded him of how dark it was getting, and how he needed to get home.

He made his way back to his small apartment building in one of the less savory areas of Fortuna. He climbed the stairs all the way up to one of the higher floors and made his way to his apartment. He brought the bag up to his mouth and held it between his teeth. He dug around for his key in his pocket and growled when he couldn't find it. He searched his other pocket, and suddenly realized that it was in his back pocket. He pulled it out with little haste and opened the door. It was completely dark, but that didn't bother the teen. He was half demon so his sense of sight was heightened allowing him to see well enough in the dark. He took the bag out of his mouth and threw his key on the counter. He flipped the switch to turn the light on and set the bag's warm contents on the counter.

He shrugged his coat off and hung it over the back of the couch. Then he turned and locked the door, deadbolt and all, as a precaution against any intrusion in the middle of the night. He looked at the food on the counter and found to his surprise that he wasn't hungry. The teen figured he would take a shower first and then make an effort to eat something. Before he did anything though, he figured he'd take a quick look around the apartment to make sure that everything was in order. He'd had a problem once or twice with people breaking in and taking things, or putting things in there that shouldn't be there.

All he did was a quick once over, starting with the classy but small kitchen. The cabinets were small, but they wrapped around the whole area. There was quite a bit of counter-space, and everything was made of sleek cherry wood. The appliances weren't high quality, but they were made of stainless material and were kept fairly clean for they weren't used very often. The next place he walked through was the living area. Right in the center there was a brown leather couch, and a small armchair situated to the left of it. It was pushed up against one of the kitchen counters, for the kitchen was open and sectioned off into the living area. Right between the couch and television there was a small wooden coffee table that sat on a small beige carpet.

The last places were the bedroom and bathroom which were both quite small. The bedroom had a modest bed in the middle with very little other than that. He didn't really have keepsakes…for he never really had a family. What little family he did have had shunned him, so he considered himself alone. He flicked on the bedroom light and took a quick peek. He found nothing abnormal, so he made his way to the bathroom. It was small, not much bigger than a closet. It was completely blue themed including some nice blue towels, though old, were soft.

He picked up one of the towels and held it to his face dreading having to take his clothes off. He knew looking at the cuts and bruises would make him nauseous as it always did. He didn't know where most of them came from actually. He would sleep one night and have dreadful nightmares of being a slave to torture, and he'd wake up with terrible throbbing cuts all over. It scared him considering the fact that they arrived out of nowhere. He was fearful of sleeping anymore. He shook off this train of thought and placed the towel down softly on the countertop. He began peeling off his clothes and dropping them to the floor. As he shed each garment he made sure to take it off with care. The fabric would rub against the still healing cuts sometimes causing them to bleed again.

He started with his shirt pulling it gently off of his slender muscular torso. He ran his fingers gently across the trail of blossoming purple down his ribcage shivering as he looked at the physical abuse his body was taking. Cuts littered his pallid skin along with purple patterns of bruises, each of these reminding him of the cruelty of both the people in town, and his dreams. He could escape the people by locking himself in all day, but he couldn't do anything about the dreams. He made sure that none of the cuts were still bleeding or infected, he then moved on to his pants and boxers.

After gently slipping out of his clothes he turned to the shower and slowly pulled the curtain back. He cranked it up to full heat and without a second thought jumped in. The water scorched his skin making him arch his body out of the water. He slowly pushed himself back into the unforgiving heated stream of water and clenched his teeth through the heat. He knew that if he hadn't set it this hot, it would be ice-cold in a matter of minutes. Eventually the heat returned to normal and he breathed a sigh of relief. Nero grabbed his favourite soap squirting a little into his hand and starting to clean off his body. As he was cleaning he took the wounds into greater detail, noticing just how raw and red they were.

_Damn…,_ he thought, _I haven't gotten this beat up since…since._ The flashback hit him like cold ice as he thought of the one person who could abuse him like this and it would be completely welcomed. Dante. He blushed at that thought, thinking of him in that way and the fact that his abuse would be perfectly fine. He hadn't seen him in a long time, and wondered how he was, or even where he was. He could still clearly remember the last words Dante had said to him:

"_Take care of yourself." And he smirked patting Nero on the back._

"_Hey, wait, you forgot this." And the teen held Yamato out to the elder._

"_Keep it," he said with no hesitation._

"_Wait..what? I thought…this meant a lot to you…" the teen stuttered in shock._

"_Well, that's the only kind of gift worth givin'," Dante chuckled, "I wanna' entrust it to you, so…I am. What you do from here, that's your call." At this the elder started to walk away._

"_Hey, Dante!" Nero interrupted, "Will…we ever meet again?" The elder had no response, just a hand gesture as if saying "Adios, kid."…_

Nero snapped out of his flashback and realized that he had been hesitating in the shower. He scrubbed out his cuts roughly and then worked some soap through his hair. After he was all done washing up, he turned the knobs of the shower with a grunt and abruptly stepped out. He wrapped the towel gently around his waist and walked out of the bathroom with another in his hand which he was using to dry his dripping locks. He wandered around the kitchen and looked at the food on the counter. He was sure that it was still warm and he figured he'd grab a plate now that he was actually hungry.

After he had eaten enough to sate his hunger he wandered off to his bedroom to dress himself. He pulled on boxers and a pair of soft, but old flannel pajama pants. After he had dressed the teen quickly cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and decided to check all of the locks once again. He unlocked and re-locked the front door and deadbolt, and he locked every window in the apartment closing the blinds afterward. He had become quite paranoid after the nightmares had finally started taking their toll on him. He realized that he was much stronger than a human and that a few simple hits shouldn't hurt him, but that was the problem; it clearly **wasn't **a few simple hits if they took this long to heal. Not to mention that after he woke up every morning he felt like his head was in space and he couldn't see straight.

He shook his head, pushing those thoughts away, and as he did this the collar around his neck jingled with the movement. He had noticed that he had been losing weight, so it became much less constricting. Though, unfortunately, he still couldn't get it off. It was, however, less uncomfortable for him to wear. He decided that he had put it off long enough, for it was nearing 12 o'clock midnight, and he started getting settled in for the night. He pulled the comforter off of his bed and dragged it out the comfortable leather couch. He plopped down, pulling the blanket over him, and turned on the TV for some background noise to keep him company. He was also hoping that it would keep him awake, but he knew it was useless to resist the temptation of lulling sleep. He soon drifted off, only to meet his worst nightmare…

He opened his eyes to the feel of fresh snow hitting his face. The teen sat up abruptly and looked around. The snowy dream-land was beautiful. Trees with hanging icicles stood strongly against the dark background, the snow falling in a zigzag pattern gently gracing the frozen ground. He stood up from his spot on the ground and looked down.

_Oh, how cute, a snow angel, _the half demon thought to himself. He walked forward a bit only to turn back and add horns to the angel. Feeling complete, he wandered on. The dream was amazingly realistic in every detail, including the detail of the handsome man clad in red standing suddenly before him. Nero had realized that he was in a park of some sort, for the older half devil was standing on a bench under a soft yellow light. As the teen walked forward, that was the only light that had stayed shining. The ones behind him shut down, leaving that area of the dream in pitch darkness. He stopped, feeling his heart thudding in his chest, but managed on addressing the man.

"Hey, you there, who are you?" he questioned. The man said nothing, just stood there as the snow drifted upon him making little piles on his shoulders and head. It was well disguised on his silvery locks, but shone as the pale yellow light danced upon him. In fact, he was really the **only **thing that was fully in color, Nero realized. He pushed that aside and tried again.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, _old man_. Who the hell are you, and why are you here?!" He raised his voice in question. Still no response. Nero began to walk towards the older man when he swooped down off the bench catching the teen in his arms. Nero was caught off guard. When the older man had leaped at him, all of the air exited his body. He gasped for breath and struggled to break free of the older man's grasp, but to no avail.  
"Let…go…of...me!" the teen screamed.  
"Aw, but kid, you're so damn cute when you struggle like that," at this he pushed himself closer to the teen. "You blush," he whispered in his ear. This sent shivers of heat down the younger's spine, settling between his hips. Nero continued struggling despite this.  
"I-I don't even know who you are!" he screamed. This statement was answered by a look of hurt from the older man.  
"Aw, don't' be hurtful _kid,_" the elder emphasized. At that the teen knew exactly who this person was.  
"D-dante…?" he questioned.  
"Jackpot," the older demon hunter answered and pressed his lips to the teen's. Nero felt the heat surging from the older man and pulled himself close. He smelled amazing, the right combination of sweet and manly. Nero shivered again, more heat getting sent south. The elder pushed their hips together receiving a slight moan from the younger. Dante brushed his tongue lightly against the younger's lower lip, asking for entrance. Nero complied, and parted his heated lips. Dante shoved his tongue into the teen's mouth with little haste, exploring every surface and corner of the warm cavern. Nero shuddered and shifted, pushing himself even closer to the older man. This continued until the sound of a gun firing exploded through the air. This startled the younger, and he pulled away from the elder man only to watch him disappear into the darkness.

Nero panicked. His body went into shock and he found himself unable to move. He too was enveloped by the darkness, and jolted out of the sweet dream back into reality…

.


	2. Update!

Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the delay on the next chapter, I'm working on it. Things have been rough lately and a lot has been going on, but I definitely haven't disappeared ^_^! Hopefully this new update will be added before the holidays, so you'll all have a little present from me :3  
~LuluLoveless


	3. Chapter 2: Lost puppies

Dante emerged in a puff of steam, smelling freshly of soap and cologne. He toweled off his dripping locks while wandering to his desk where the phone sat ringing. Could he ever have any peace?

"–Sigh- Yeah?" Dante had already known who it was, for only one person called him this often. His suspicions were confirmed by the shouting voice on the other end of the line.  
"Lady, I told you, you'll get the money when **I** get the money. It's just that simple," he huffed placing the phone in the crook of his shoulder and picking up a slice of pizza.  
"W-what?! No _way_ am I paying you interest on money I don't even have yet!" the older man shouted slightly startled, but mostly angered by her words. The voice on the other line increased in volume, and Dante pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Goodbye, Lady," he said straining his voice and abruptly hung up the phone.

"God….what a bitch," these words barely escaped his mouth before they were replaced by a slice of pizza.

Lately, the half-demon simply didn't have the motivation to go out on any jobs. As the holiday season approached, once again leaving him alone, he felt oddly blue. He had always been content with being alone before, so what had changed? The only guests he had in his house were demons, or women who only stayed the night for a bit of fun. He tried to think back to what might be causing this. Coming up blank, the half demon took another slice of pizza, devouring it just as quickly as the one before it. Dante stood up from his desk grabbing the shirt he left laying on the couch and threw it over his head. The soft black material slipped over his head and down his muscled torso until it touched the top of his belt. He then threw his coat on, and wandered out into the snowy streets outside.

Even being the less savory part of town, it was alive with the joy of the upcoming holiday. Dante moseyed through the streets slowly taking everything in. The streets lay covered in soft blankets of snow which softly crunched under the half demon's boots. Shop windows held Christmas decorations, in addition to Hanukkah, and Kwanza decorations. People laughed and walked, carrying bag-loads of presents for their friends and families. Dante had never celebrated any of these holidays, for he never had a reason to. The only present he received was a strawberry sundae that he always ordered himself on Christmas Eve at a bar not-too-far from where the Devil May Cry office was.

He kept walking, thinking about what he would do this holiday when the half-demon noticed that it was getting darker out. He kept walking anyway. It's not like he had a curfew, or for that matter, anyone to worry about him. The last person he fondly remembered…was that kid, Nero. Dante stuffed his hands into his pockets, kicking snow as he went along.  
_Damn, _Dante thought to himself, _That kid is lucky. He has that goody-two-shoes girl to keep him company. I wonder how he's been.  
_ He chuckled  
_Maybe I should pay him a visit some time._

Dante's thoughts were interrupted when his boot suddenly caught on something slippery. The half-demon didn't have time to catch himself, and slammed face-first into the thick snow and ice.  
"Fuck!" He shouted. A mother walking down the street covered her child's ears, and hurried him along. Dante stood up, retrieving his balance, and kept walking while shoving the leftover snow off of his coat.

…._cold._

_ ….so very….cold._

_ …can't…move._

_ …..must…sleep._

Dante wandered until he reached the abandoned chapel at the other end of town. He had a dark sense of humor when it came to churches, so he decided to stop and "pray." He walked through the large oak doors into the chapel within. Parts of the roof were missing, for they had decayed over time, falling onto the floor below. Some of the pews were broken, others pushed out of the way, or tipped over. Dante walked up to the first row of pews, and stared at one tipped over on the floor. He sauntered over, and without thinking kicked it up into the air and then back down to the floor, tipping the rotted furniture right-side-up again. He seated himself leisurely, and began the only prayer he knew.  
"Hear me, father, for I have sinned-"He was cut off as a large portion of the roof caved in, rocketing to the chapel floor. It crashed to the ground pushing dust and small particles of debris into the air. The half demon turned to start his botched prayer again until he heard a noise. He stopped, and slowly stood up retrieving Ebony and Ivory from their holsters on his upper thighs. The noise was the mix between a groan, and a whimper; almost the cry of an injured dog, but more…human. He advanced slowly toward the pile of fallen wood and tiling, and stood there staring at the floor. Dante kicked the boards over, to reveal a snowy figure lying on the chapel floor. He poked it with the tip of his shoe, receiving no response but a soft whimper.

Crouching, Dante got a closer look. He was young, probably of the age of 18 or 19. Dante brushed the snow off of the young man revealing a thin, but handsome face with pale lips and cheeks that looked like-when in better conditions-they were once a pale pink. His hair was matted with dirt, and was a silvery white, much like Dante's own. The strangest part was the collar that the boy was wearing. It seemed that it was once fairly tight, but was now loose as if the wearer had purposely lost weight. He pushed the young man onto his back to get a better look at him. His clothes were tattered, showing bruises and even gashes that were oozing black blood.

"What happened to you…" Dante whispered to himself.

The boy moved, eyelids fluttering. They slightly opened before Dante's eyes, revealing azure blue orbs that were glazed over.

_He must be in a shitload of pain_

The young man's eyes closed once again, and he took a ragged breath, wincing through the pain. Dante instantly felt a pang of remorse. He felt the intense need to help this boy, but had no idea why. He sighed, and reached out and grabbed the young man's torso from underneath with his left arm. Then, he scooped up his legs with the other arm, hefting himself up into a standing position while holding the boy in his arms. The look of pain was obvious on the boy's face. His jaw was locked, and his grey eyebrows furrowed; the space between them wrinkled. He suddenly went slack, sending Dante into a panic. He then took another ragged breath, and then continued breathing heavily. Dante sighed with relief, a small half smile coming to his face. Whoever this kid was, he was pretty cute. Dante shifted him in his arms once again and began to walk out of the chapel. He made it to the doors to find a sword leaning against them. Dante stopped to examine it. It held no name of an owner, but the blade itself did have a title. "_Red Queen" _was engraved in the metal. Shrugging, Dante grabbed it and began walking again. He looked at the youth in his arms.

"Come on, lost puppy, time to bring you home."


	4. Chapter 3: Amnesia

Chapter 3: Amnesia

Nero awoke from his hellish dream abruptly after hearing what sounded like a gunshot. He sat up and struggled to open his sleep-heavy eyes. The room felt hellishly hot, the air heavy and hard to breathe. The teen finally managed to open his eyes only to find the room cloaked in red. Things were bending around him like air over heat. His apartment was on fire.

Still rubbing sleep from his eyes, Nero dashed off of the couch throwing his sleep blanket aside. He hurdled over the couch, tipping it over, and stormed into his room shoving only his necessities into a navy blue duffel bag. Nero left his room and whipped around the corner into the bathroom only to have the walls creak and collapse, weak from the flames. The teen fell to the floor, crawling his way out of the bathroom.

_Must….get…out. _

This thought ran over and over again through his head. Nero made his way out into the living room, threw his boots and coat on, and headed toward the door. He remembered the lesson he had learned in school about placing the back of your hand on the door to check if it was hot or not. The teen placed his hand on the door and suddenly recoiled. The fire must have begun right outside of his door, for the door was hotter than melted steel.

Nero spun around, everything dancing in front of him. The heat and the smoke was getting to his head, suffocating him. Then, one thought appeared and seemed to be the only one to follow at that moment.

"T-the…window!" Nero managed to croak out. Weapons and bag in tow, he ran to the window and struggled to open it. It was still locked from last night. The room around him began to collapse. Why were there no fire trucks outside? Surely, someone must have noticed a fire on the top floor of an apartment building.

_Unless…they wanted this to happen. _

The whole room was now engulfed in flames. Nero continued to struggle with the lock, but gave up. The metal was far to hot to hold or move. There was only one option left. Moving backward a few paces, Nero braced himself. Taking a deep breath, he made a dash toward the window, slamming into the glass and wood of the frame and crashing right through it.

Time seemed to stop as he traveled through the air. Nero could clearly see all of the shards of glass falling around him along with the flames now licking out of his shattered apartment window. Glass cut his face as it fell toward the earth. Nero hardly noticed the pain as he suddenly felt an earth shattering pain along his spine. He had reached the street below and hadn't braced himself from the fall. His head slammed into the concrete only a second after his body had making him see stars from the impact. His Devil Bringer flickered bright blue only for a second before going out.

The world went hazy, but Nero realized that he had to keep moving. Whoever had set fire to his apartment was surely still there, waiting to take advantage of his injuries. Nero growled and whimpered as he rolled over on his stomach. Using his last bit of strength, he managed himself into a standing position. A knife of pain went through his head almost bringing him to his knees once again.

"N-no, I have…to keep…going." Nero grunted at himself.

Using the wall as a crutch, he slid his body slowly down the alley he had landed in. He needed somewhere to hide before they found him.

Time appeared to drag on forever with each painstaking step that Nero took, pain rocketing through his body. His vision was now almost completely darkened out from the pain. He could only barely make out shapes as he managed his feet across the uneven ground beneath him. Out of habit, he pulled his coat sleeve down to cover his now darkened Devil Bringer, that way even if he were found the person would be less likely to recognize him right away.

He must have already traveled some distance when he could finally make out a familiar shape in the distance: The abandoned chapel. Using his very last ounce of willpower, Nero managed himself through the chapel doors and into the chapel.

No one had used the chapel in many years after the large fire that had destroyed much of the monument occurred. Nero slumped over on the nearest pew, and onto the floor he fell. Parts of the roof were already missing, so the floor was covered in cold, soft snow. Nero hadn't even noticed that it was still snowing outside until he felt the cold droplets hitting his face.

Someone must have entered the chapel not too long after that, for the last things that Nero remembered were the blanket of snow now covering his almost-lifeless body, and the vision of a handsome man standing at the chapel doors.

Dante carried the boy's lifeless body back toward Devil May Cry. His first instinct upon seeing this young man was to help him. He couldn't explain why, but Dante had felt as though he knew him from somewhere. Either way, the half-demon wasn't about to leave an injured boy shivering in the cold.

Upon reaching the shop, Dante had noted how dirty the younger was, and the strange way that he was dressed.

_Almost as if he were in a hurry to leave somewhere.._

Shrugging it off, Dante opened the door to his office and carried the boy in. He set the younger on the couch and pulled his coat off, throwing it off into some forgotten corner of the room. He sat down beside the couch and began examining the boy in full. The elder's hands strayed up toward the boy's neck where a loose silver collar hung.

"What the fuck," Dante muttered under his breath. "Why the hell did they have a collar on him…"

His voice made the boy shift slightly and Dante jerked his hand back. Breathing out a puff of air, he continued his examination. The elder pushed the boy's hair back, finding a few small cuts on his forehead and cheeks. In the process, he pushed the boy's head back into the pillow receiving a yelp of pain from the boy. Puzzled, Dante gently lifted the younger's head up and his eyes widened at what he saw. There was a gaping hole in the back of the boys head, as though it were bashed against a wall numerous times.

"What in the hell were you doing that you ended up so banged up like this, kid?" He asked the younger, but received no response from the boy's limp form. Making a "_ch"_ sound with his lips, Dante sighed and got up from his place on the couch. He made his way toward the kitchen where there was a first-aid kit that had never been touched before. In fact, Dante had no idea how to use half of the things in the kit because he had never needed them before. He was a half demon, so he healed up on his own after some time.

Dante lazily walked back into the living room and dropped back down to his place on the floor where he was sitting before. Popping open the kit, he began reading the descriptions on the numerous bottles and boxes.

"'Hydrogen Peroxide, used to disinfect cuts and wounds…should not be used on gaping wounds or burns,'" Dante read aloud to himself off of a dark brown bottle. "'Do not ingest.' Heh, well, even I could have guessed that." Popping open the bottle, the elder half demon began wrapping a layer of gauze around his hand and soaked it with the clear liquid. Dante started on the boy's face, cleaning out the small cuts until they faded from deep red to a stinging pink color allowing Dante to finally see his face. He truly did look familiar, but Dante was unable to completely identify the young man. Moving down the younger's face, Dante noticed a trail of dark purple bruises snaking down the boy's neck and disappearing beneath the collar of his sleep shirt. Curious, Dante lifted up the bottom of the boy's shirt, receiving a slight groan from the younger, and gasped at what he had found. Blending with his ivory skin were dark purple and black trails blossoming across his abdomen. Some were yellowing at the edges while others were clearly fairly recent. Dante recoiled, his face twisting up in disgust. Were they really treating him like an animal? Shaking his head he moved his hands back up toward the massive injury on the younger's head. The bottle had said that it should not be used on gaping wounds, but Dante had no other ideas on what to do. Taking a deep breath, the half demon slowly shifted the boy's head in order to get a better look at the wound, gently enough to not bump it against anything. He then re-soaked the gauze, and began working on the wound.

He focused on the outside first, getting the dried blood and dirt mix out of the boy's white locks. He then worked his way inward, receiving a slight wince from the younger. Dante kept going, biting on his tongue the further into the wound he went. He managed to clean the full outside of the wound, but now the problem part of it was left. The middle was still raw and gaping, the edges of it caked with dirt and thick blood. Biting hard on the inside of his mouth, Dante slowly took the gauze and pressed it right into the center of the wound, completely soaking it with peroxide.

The younger suddenly erupted in shouts of agony, springing up from where he was lying on the couch. He swung his arms around, smacking Dante in the face and sending him flying backward. Dante wrapped a hand around his now-broken nose and looked up at the boy staring back at him. His right arm was glowing a bright blue, almost as bright as the angry blue orbs staring at him that matched Dante's own. Then it hit the elder.

"…Nero?" Dante questioned lifting his hand off of his face.

The boy stared dumbfounded at Dante. The elder repeated his question,  
"Nero, is that you?" The boys eyes squinted in response. With as much strength as he could muster, he replied to the elder.

"Who the fuck is Nero, and who are you?"

**So, you all had some questions after reading the last chapter, and I'd just like to let you know that those questions **_**will **_**be answered within the next 2 chapters :). It'll all make sense as the story progresses. As always, thank you for reading and giving me your reviews. They help a lot. I appreciate all of the fans of this story and hope that I can continue to make this story as interesting as possible!  
~LuluLoveless**


End file.
